freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
These are the known Clans of Free Realms. Please contact us in game if you see any other clans that we did not mention here, or feel free to make an account and edit this! If you would like to join one of the clans below, contact the leaders on Free Realms! Haze Clan Leader: Swift Wind {Redstar} ~ Former leader{s}: Owlstar Deputy: Cinder Stripe {Cinderstripe} Medicine Cat: Dove Feather {Dovefeather} Medicine Cat Apprentice : Hikari Huroku { Leafpaw } Allied with: Sun Clan, PolarClan, and we're open to others, for the most part. Enemies: Poison IvyClan and BloodclawClan. Both attacked us without reason. =c Territory: The mountains right between Mugwort's Hollow and the Shrouded Glade image, one border is the middle of the river up to the bridge, then the border curves right before the zoo, then turns around along the mountains and goes back to Mugwort's Hollow. As nice as we can seem if we're helping your Clan out in a bad situation, we don't take kindly to uninvited visitors, so please keep out unless you have permission from me {Redstar}, kay? =D Just a few notes about our Clan: We don't like to fight. We will if we have to, of course, and I would protect my Clan with my lives, but if there's a better solution, we'd love to take it. We've owned the land we have now for over a year and a half{Yay! =3 } now, and it's important to us. We're slowly but steadily gaining more and more active members, and we will remain strong. If you'd like to join, just add me on Swift Wind. To join, you do need to have read at least three or four books of the Warriors series, but that's about it! :) Having a tiger ride would be very helpful, especially while climbing, but it isn't required. So, if you'll be getting a tiger ride in a short amount of time, you only have a wolf ride, or you just can't afford/aren't able to buy any of the tiger rides, you don't need to worry! ^u^ Have an awesome time on freerealms! ~ Swift Wind WhiteThunder Clan Leader: Whitestar (whitefang cat) Deputy: Stonetooh Medicine Cat(s): Changewing Allied with: Forest clan, Shadowzz clan, Etc Enemies: Mostly twolegs, wolves, Blood Claw clan, Skyfall, and Blood clan Territory: It's one of the pictures next to this. We are a bit under Snowhill & Wugachug, and mark the border with BloodClaw Clan. We have a nice bit of land and it is the best land ever! Yes, we do share with Meadow Clan. Camp: It is in a house so other clans can't get to it -.- Description: We are a loyal, fierce, nice (sometimes x]) clan and we will not back down from a fight so if you want to trespass you can but you will get killed! -.- Just because we are new, doesn't mean it's not buisness. We will grow strong and continue to build until we get as much members as possible! You need a tiger to join. Add whitefang cat on Free Realms if interested in joining. DarkAsh Clan Leader: Roseda Star (Rose Star) Deputy: Shippo (Feathertail) Top Warrior: StolenStar (Stolen Heart) Medicine Cat: None (In Search Of One, Please Contact Me, Roseda Star, If Interested) Allied with: DarkMoon, Frost, Equinox, Skyfall, Haze, Amber, Falling Suns, Ebony, Polar, Poison Oak, Bloodclaw, MoonFall, Forest, Rising Sun, Crystalmoon, Scar, Boodly Moon, Mountian, & Sun Clan. Enemies: DarkBlaze Clan, Poison Ivy Clan Territory: Troll Forest About Us: Our Clan Is Very Peaceful & Loving. We Believe That Anything Can Be Solved Without Violence. But, Dont Think We Wont Take On a Fight When Needed. Our Warriors Are Very Loyal & They Are Family. If You're Interested In Joining, Just Send Me a Whisper Or Friend Request. Everyone Is Welcome!! ^-^ Our Facebook Page: https://[http://www.facebook.com/WarriorCatsOfDarkAskClan www.facebook.com/WarriorCatsOfDarkAshClan] DarkRose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (before died), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Description: Darkstar lead a strong, fierce clan, Grass Clan, but after it got hacked, there was no way to go back. So now she has made Darkrose Clan, which she hopes to be as strong and loyal as her other one was, Grass Clan. Due to computer problems Darkheart cannot come on Free Realms at the moment so Willowbreeze currently is in charge of the clan, if you would like to join add her. Hopefully Darkheart can come on soon. Also, Darkheart previously was the co-leader of Aurora Clan when she was in Grass Clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (FORMER, Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan, Fire Clan, Oak Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Tiger Clan. Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Dusk Clan, Forest Clan, Night Star Werewolf Pack, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan, Ash Clan, etc. Enemies: None known Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area NOTE: This clan is died due to unknown reasons, but Chris is still in it (I think he'll stay in it forever) I dunno if they are still recruiting but I'm sure they'd like to have more people in it ^^. Don't mess with them, or theirs payback. Eclipse Clan is a strong, fierce clan that was one of the old clans, and it has a large history. Chris's mate is Blue, the former leader of Bloodclaw Clan who is now the deputy of it. DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Blindstar Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather, Crescent Moon (Mintleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, River clan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Darkrose Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: Unknown at the moment. Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with Forest Clan (Greenwood Forest Territories) and don't be afraid to get messed with if you tresspass -.-. Description: We are a strong clan that will never give up whatever it is! We may have died a bit but that doesn't stop us from being a strong clan. We are a good clan, so join us and give us a chance before you judge us. ~DarkBlazing Star Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Twilightclaw Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) Best Warriors: Silver Fur, Shadow Claw, Zhila, etc. Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan, And Shattered Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Dark Moon Clan, SkyFall, Briar Rose Clan Enemies: Hunters, Scar Heart, Wolves Territory: In Lakeshore, go a tiny bit up North West. The first river you see looking in the North West direction, you'll find land on one side and land on the other side, we own both sides. Our territory passes NO Twoleg roads. Yes, we share with Whitethunder Clan. Description: They are very loyal and well skilled. don't mess with them. SOMETIMES they will be friendly....... They are growing and will be one of the strongest clans I bet, I have faith in them. We are a strong, loyal, and feirce clan. If you on on our territory, expect a fight. We are a little new but we are growing and getting stronger. NOTES: Hey this is Rose Star and I just wanted to say that if any cat is interested in joining the clan, add and whisper me on Free Realms. I won't be online till this Saturday, on October 12, after that I will be on. When I am gone you can contact my deputy, Twilight claw (no space) She is on most times. Thank You!! :D Forest Clan - Anyone is welcome to join! Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Electing a new one, but Amber Star is going to choose over Finn & Kristina. Medicine Cat(s): ReBecca (Autumpelt) Allies: DarkBlaze Clan, Mountain Clan, and many more... Enemies: Unknown Territory: Greenwood Forest Territories. (greenwood forest). We share with DarkBlaze clan, so if you come in expect a fight. Description: Forest Clan is one of the strongest clans in Free Realms. We usilly have abou 100 cats who all work hard and are brave and loyal to the clan. We are usilly a reasonable clan, open to new ideas and plans but we do not like truspassers or "Mystical Clans". Some cats just like to come and bother us for fun which no cat likes, and then "Mystical Clans" think they can fight us with their "powers". Forest Clan has many allies, and just a few enemies. We are a hard clan to stand up to because we are so strong. Amber Clan (Searching for new members) Leader: Toxic Rowan (Cloudstar) Deputy: Cherry Sue (Moon Pelt) Medicine cat: Libby Tigerscratch (Mint Paw) - apprentice. Searching for another med cat. Warriors: Head Warrior: John Viperhammer45 (Toxic Viper) Looking for more! Apprentices: Lil Duchess (Lava Paw)-Mentor: None yet. Skies Symphony (Sky Paw) -Mentor: None yet. Kits: Autumn Rabbitmeadow (Red Kit), Kimiko Bloodhowl (Rose Kit) and more... Queens: Searching for queens Elder: None Allies: Poison Ivy, White Rain, Mountain.... (if you want to be allies contact Toxic Rowan in Freerealms) Enemies: Hunters, Wolves, Skyfall Territory: In the mountains near Bandit Hideout Contact (in Freerealms) Toxic Rowan if you want to join! :) About CloudStar & MoonPelt: They are both loyal, fun, and nice! They like to hunt, fish, train, and battle. They treat others like they want to be treated. They would love to see new faces in the clan! ~CloudStar & MoonPelt We would like to hold a gathering: When 6:00pm Saturday Oct. 12. I hope to see most of you there! THX Time: 4:00pm Date: Saturday Oct. 12 Where: In minning cave at Lavander Coast Pass! :D SEE U THERE P.S- In Eastern Time it is 4:00PM maybe not yours! Check what time it is in your zone!~Toxic Rowan Falling Leaf Clan - IN NEED OF MEMBERS Leader: Lion Shadow (Jagged star) Deputy:IN NEED OF ONE Warriors: IN NEED OF WARRIORS Medicine Cat(s): IN NEED OF ONE Kits:Dim Kit(Dim Star) Apprentices:Hawk Paw (Hawk Claw) Allied with: Poison Oak,Shadowzz,Aurora Clan Enemies: None,really Territory: We have two on top of mountain at Snow Canyon and inside pit at Floren Forest(Wugachug)So do not come near. Description: We are loyal,mysterious and strong,but we DO welcome any cat who wishes to join (We are in need of members,so we would apprectiate if you joined!Contact Lion Shadow if you want to join,or leave a comment and state your name so I can add you) ATTENTION:Our amount of cats in our clan has descreased EXTREMLEY an we need YOUR help!PLEASE join for we have only 3 people in our clan(including me)I would very much apprecaiate if you joined!We need a med cat and warriors for our clan at the moment.Thank you! ~Jagged Star If you want to join,put your character's name so I can add you!(You may put in comments as well) Bloody Moon Clan Leader: BloodStar ( Kyuuib Namikaze ) Deputy: MoonStar ( Legend MoonStar ) Allied with: Posion Oak, Rogues of Ashfall, Fallen Leaf clan, Hunters Enemies: Most clans, packs and Toolegs Description: A rogue clan, who was before a clan full of deadly evil rogue cats, but is now more calmer, although still is not tamed. Have to edit description later when I get back on Coldblood Clan Leader: Snowstar (Snowstar) Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. Wild Fire Clan Leader: Black Claw (claw star) Deputy: Sand storm Territory: Unknown Allies: Whitethunder clan, Fallingleaf clan, Poison ivy clan, Poison oak clan, Frozen ice clan, Description: In need of more warriors, med, apprentices, kits! They are still new and would really be glad if you joined. They have alot of fun but, they are strong, brave, and kind! Add Black Claw online if you do! BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz), & Róseeee Top Warriors: Cinderpëlt, & Littlecløud Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, BloodyMoonClan, FrozenIceClan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, & AmberRoseClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, whiteshadowclan, DarkShadowsClan, MeadowClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Other: I watched a documentary about how kits are made! o_o ~Shatteredstar Equinox Clan - Any cat is welcomed to join ^-^!!! Leader: Legend star (Starcast Eclipse) Deputy: Sparkpelt (Spark Sparklepelt) Medicene cat(s): Raven heart. Med Apprentice: Caramel fur, Batter paw Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan, Polar clan,Bloody Moon clan. Enemies: none yet Description: All cats have their own specialties, Mine (legend star) is climbing, speed, and fighting. We love to have fun and only fight if really needed but fighting is rather avoided. We love to have all diffrent kinds of Awesome cats join! =D Skyfall Clan Leader: Hølly Storm Deputy: River Flower Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse Allied with: Eclipse Clan Enemies: Posion Ivy, Amber Clan, and White Rain. Territory: North-East of the Sanctuary, very close to the Lakeshore Warpstone, by the waterfall beneath. Cats In Clan: 60-70 Description: Just like a lot of the other clans, Skyfall Clan is dieing! We need your help! We need to be that strong, loyal clan again. Part of the reason we're dieing is being Holly never really comes on anymore :(. We miss you Holly and hope you can come back! c: Darkmoon Clan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Bluefur (Tess Bunny) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Fallendusk, Hollow, Dawn, Doom, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Shadowzz, Aurora, Blackpaw Pack, and WhiteThunder clan. Enemies: BlackClawClan (They attacked our camp and blinded one of our warriors because we told one of their friends, who tried giving our land to another Clan, that the area they tried giving away was ours) SkyfallClan and ForestClan (Both for constantly trespassing and stealing prey). NightStormClan (EricWolf Star left and made his own Clan and plenty of our warriors followed) Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. The gathering place is in their territory but they allow all cats there on gathering day. So stay out, unless you want to get chased out, like a lot of other clans. STAY OUT Valley Clan! DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! Shadowlight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues of Fallen Ash Leaders: Corruptedheart (Kokiri) Second in command (Deputy like): Nobody. (And we're not looking for any unless we specially choose one.) Med: Leafpool (Katelyn) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Shattered Clan Enemies: Anybody who chooses to mess with us. And you know who you are. Hideout (Territory): Rogues don't have in specific. But we do have a hideout. Rebellion Clan (Rise of the Rebellion) Leader: Legend MoonStar (Rogue of Bloody Moon Clan) Followers: Nightshade, Rory Daybreak, Onyx, Dark Xia, FoxStar, Alex Realms, Bloody Claw Description: A group of clan cats, and packs that come together now, to find a way to destory the Union Army, Raymond, and Hunters. With Moon as leader in the past she has known more of what they have been doing. FoxStar and Alex came to Moon and offered to join and help against the Toolegs. It's just a matter of time now, that the Union, Raymond, and the Hunters will either be exiled and chased out, or Feel the burn of Rebellion clan. NOTE: Rebellion Clan is NOT a actual clan that's in a guild, it's just a bunch of cats like a clan (They are still in their own clans, just part of the rebellion), that are forming together to do something. That's what the followers are. Mountain Clan Leader: Morning Cloud {Morningstar) Deputy: SoCloseTo Toast (Copperfur) Meds: Derpy Bubblestar (IceStorm) & Mato (Rainsprite) NO MORE PLEASE. Allies: Polar Clan, Forest Clan, AmberRose Clan, Amber Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, SilverFang Clan, DarkAsh Clan Enemies: None yet, and they'd like to keep it like that. Territory: See picture. Our territory is big, which we love, and it has many mountains to climb over!Which, that makes sense! We have a big lake (share the lake with other clans) and we have some of Lakeshore and some of Stillwater Crossing. We draw a border line with DarkNightMare Clan. We have one side of the river really. It has like a big lake that leads down to a small river, that's very long o.o. On the other side of the lake is DarkNightMare Clan, and when you go down the river on the other side is Darkmoon Clan & Poison Oak, and the wolves territory. Do not go into our territory, or it will be trouble. Description: This clan was made about 3 years ago, one of the first clans. Somehow something happened to it (I forgot) but then Ice suggested them to start it again, so they have. But be aware, go into their territory, it's bad news. Just because we have only 35 cats, doesn't mean that they all form a group to make the most strong and loyal clan ever. I remember when I was a kit (Bubble), it only had about 20 members, it was my first clan, and it's amazing. Now as a strong and loyal medicine cat I plan to be in this clan for as long as I can, and make it maxed, have loyal and strong warriors and to make Morning's dream. To make my dream. Because this is Mountain Clan. Cats In Clan: Somewhere around 30, and growing. :3 http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Mountain_Clan Polar Clan Leader: TealStar Solistice (TealStar) Deputy: Pinkfur Med: Gazepool Allies: Equinox, Shattered, Blackmoon, DarkSunlight, Skyfall, Mountain and many others. Enemies: Nobody Territory: Above the waterfall at Shrouded Glade. Description: Despite struggling loosing our old deputy and med, Polar Clan is wise, mysterious and very peaceful. We are brave and will not die. We are loyal to each other and will be a clan with a long history in the future, that everyone can look up too. Cats In Clan: 45+ White Rain Clan Leader: Sofia Indigo (MoonStar) Deputy: Analia Indigo (MorningFlower) Med: Looking for some Warriors: Looking for some Apprinteces: Looking for some Kits: Looking for some Queens: Looking for some Allies: Amber Enemies: Skyfall Territory: .Near Greenwood forest hills. Contact: Cherry Sue (In Freerealms) (If you want to join) (We are new so we don't have much people. Cherry Sue is friends with them deputy of Amber Clan. Add her in freerealms to join) AmberRose Clan Leader: BloodClaw (Bloodstar) Deputy: Wolfyfriend (Fangclaw) Medicine Cat(s): CinderPelt (Mayleaf) Allies: Forest Clan, PoisonOak Clan, Mountain Clan, Meadow Clan & Bloodclaw Clan. Enemies: Hunters, Skyfall Clan, Poison Ivy Clan & Shadowzz Clan Territory: See picture. We have most of Lavendar Coast Past & Cobblestone Village. We have a nice bit of land which we run around in a lot, and a small but good lake. We mark a border with the Greenwood Forest Territories (Forest & DarkBlaze Clan). Description: AmberRose clan is full of strong and loyal cats. We are fierce and we are wild, so if you come onto our territory expect a fight. A new clan, but is building up fast and getting stronger and stronger each day. We need members, so add BloodClaw or Wolfyfriend to join. Cats In Clan: 20+ Dark Sunlight Clan Leader: FrostFang (Froststar) Deputy: Hazel Bubblecoast Medicine Cat(s): Currently don't have a medicine cat, but we are looking for one, or two! Just contact FrostFang if you would like to join as a medicine cat. Allies: Mountain Clan, Poison Oak Clan and many more (I can't remember the rest). We are looking for allies, so just add FrostFang if interested. Enemies: None yet, thankfully! And we hope to stay that way. Territory: We own basically nearly everything behind the Danger Peaks gate. Literally behind. To get there you just port to the Danger Peaks, then use a pogo to jump over the fence. We have many rocks that are somewhat HUGE which we love climbing on (we are skilled climbers) and many grassy areas. We have many great spots for dens. Our border line is marked on the map, it is one of the rocks that leads to a fat tree with heavy roots, back to the Danger Peaks gate (it won't let you get past the tree, though. So don't fall down!) Description: We are a loyal and noble clan. I trust all my cats with courage, and we are currently looking for members so please join! We have been unactive recently, but now we are going to try and be active, and make it big someday like some of the other clans! Add FrostFang to join! ^w^ ~DarkSunlight Clan Cats In Clan: 13, but we're growing. 'SilverFang Clan' '''Leader: '''Epic1 Love3 and Siamese Deputy: brizzy, Whitemint, Medicine Cat: No medicine cat at the moment, we need one :) Allies: Snow Paw Clan, Mountain Clan Territory: In Lakeshore behind Lakeshore fields but not past the two bridges Description: We are looking for apprentices and warriors we also need a medicine cat (we have lots of kits). We are small now but are growing pretty fast, to join just add Epic1 Love3, WhiteMint, Siamese, Or brizzy ^^. Dont be afraid to join! Clan members; 14 at the moment